Sway
by SherriesMyCherryPie
Summary: In an alternate universe where hunting and monsters don't exist and the Winchester gospel isn't so tragic: It's yours and Sam's high school prom and six month anniversary. You plan to give Sam the greatest gift you possess before you both part your ways to go to college. SamxReader, Destiel. WARNING: Smutsmutsmut!


**Author's Note: **In this alternate universe, Sam and Dean are the same age (non-fraternal twins) just cos I wanted Dean to be a part of the story. And I just HAD to have Cas in this too cos he's just so God damn cute! This short story was inspired by the song "Sway" by Bic Runga. I've not written for a long time so please don't be hard on me! But I hope you likey, please leave feedback. I do apologize, this is so much longer than I actually anticipated but anywayyyy! ENJOY! :)

Sway

You barely recognize the girl staring back at you as you gaze into the huge mirror on your bedroom wall, anxiety swimming in her (Y/E/C) eyes.

This is the first time you actually feel... _pretty._ Of course, Sam, your boyfriend, tells you that you're pretty all the time. But hearing it and _feeling_ it are two completely different things.

This is the night that you've been eagerly anticipating yet dreading at the same time for weeks. _Prom night._ And, coincidentally, yours and Sam's six month anniversary.

And here you stand, overwhelmed with every emotion there is as you stare endlessly at your reflection. After three hours of being waxed, plucked, pulled and pushed around... This was the final product of yours and your Mom's hard work. Your heart thuds audibly against your chest in both excitement and worry.

You feel your eyes start to sting. "Dammit (Y/N) don't cry," you will yourself out loud, dabbing the tears away with a piece of tissue, trying to spare your eye-makeup. You occupy your mind by idly wondering what Sam will think. He's never seen you with fully applied make-up, including false eyelashes, professionally styled hair or in the full length baby blue gown with diamantes encrusted on the corset that you would be wearing tonight.

He's never seen you make this much effort. And it's all for him.

Your reverie is interrupted by your mother, who knocks on the door tentatively before appearing. She gasps and claps a hand over her mouth.

"(Y/N), honey! You look so... Beautiful," she sighs. You can see the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Aw thanks Mom," you reply, engulfing her into a big hug before she starts sobbing. "Do you think Sam'll like my dress?"

She pulls away from you to observe you at arm's length. "Of course he will! You can show him yourself now. He's waiting for you downstairs."

You nod in response. "I'll be there in a minute. Just need to put my shoes on."

She disappears, leaving you to slip on your silver diamante encrusted six inch heels. Thank goodness you have a tall boyfriend! Even in the heels he'll tower over you still.

You take one last look in the mirror; you want to savor this moment. This is probably the last time you'll ever stare at your reflection as a virgin. As tonight, you planned to give Sam your biggest gift... Your innocence.

Now you've been together six months, it makes sense to you to lose your virginity to Sam. You're completely in love with him, and you're sure he feels exactly the same way. And with graduation just around the corner, you know that Sam wants to be a lawyer. He wants to go to Stanford... And you want to go to Ithaca. Would it work, a long distance relationship like that?

No, you don't want to think about that right now. You'll cross that bridge when you reach it. The only thing you really know is that you love Sam... And you want to give everything to him, be close to him in every single possible way.

You quickly grab your silver clutch bag that holds all your essentials (money, cell phone, lip gloss and eyelash glue) and slowly make your way down the stairs. It requires a _lot _of concentration as you definitely don't want to fall down them, and the high heels had taken weeks of training for you to be able to walk in them.

You descend the stairs at a snail's pace it seems. Your heart leaps and your stomach starts to flutter as you can now sense Sam's presence near to you. Your mother is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, holding a camera. You pause and smile, revealing your now newly whitened teeth for the occasion, and the camera flashes at you. Your heart starts to pound even louder as you reach the bottom of the stairs and turn your head.

Then you see him. It's like seeing him for the first time, every time.

Sam looks lost for words. He stares at you almost in awe, his mouth open slightly in amazement. You mirror his reaction without realizing as you drink in the sight of him, all smart and handsome in his black suit and white shirt that shows off his broad shoulders and his slight upper body muscles. He even dons a baby blue tie that matches your dress perfectly. How does Sam always know exactly what to do right?

He walks up to you slowly, his hazel eyes flitting all over your body, taking in every detail about your appearance. He finally reaches you and gazes into your eyes.

"You look so beautiful," he murmurs in the sincerest tone you've ever heard him utilize. You feel your eyes start to sting again, but you blink the tears back rapidly.

"And you look so handsome," you almost croak back in response, your voice breaking as you try to hold back sobs of joy. He strokes your face gently with his deft fingers and chuckles at you, exposing his perfect smile. You love the way his long hair falls into his eyes when he laughs.

"Are you ready to go? Can't have Cinderella being late to her ball," he asks, still smiling. You giggle at his choice of words.

"Just one more photo, I want one of you both together!" your Mom calls out hurriedly, almost bounding up to you. Sam snakes his arm around your waist and pulls you in close, and you place your hand over his, squeezing it gently. You both smile as your Mom counts down, and then the camera flashes once more.

"Okay let's go," you grin up at Sam as you bid your goodbyes to your Mom and leave the house with Sam. His brother, Dean, is waiting for you both, parked by the sidewalk in their Dad's vintage 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Your best friend Castiel, also Dean's boyfriend but not to everyone's knowledge (only you, Sam and Mary and John know about it) is riding shotgun.

"We get to go in the Impala?!" you ask excitedly. How you love that car!

Sam laughs. "Yes, now come on let's go!"

You're ushered in to the car quickly, Sam jumping in behind you. Dean wolf whistles at you, encouraging you to giggle.

"Wow (Y/N), you look great," he says, winking at you in his rear-view mirror.

"Why thankyou good sir," you reply heartily. "Not so bad yourself Winchester."

"We scrub up well, right?" he agrees with a chuckle.

"Makes a nice change from you wearing plaid all the time," Cas hops into the conversation, chiding Dean playfully. "What are you Dean, an Eighties Throwback or something? By the way you look amazing (Y/N). I told you light blue looks great on you." He turned to you and smiled.

You can't help but laugh at Cas's comment, and Sam does too. You smile to yourself as you gaze out of the window at everything passing by as Dean and Cas continue to bicker. Tonight sure is going to be a night to remember.

Before you know it, Baby the Impala skids to a halt in an empty space in the school parking lot and you've arrived.

You walk through the school entrance with Sam, Dean and Cas behind you, and a photographer stops you both. You each smile for your photo, holding each other closely, and continue on up the hallway. You make a mental note to collect the photograph later on when they've been printed so that you can frame it and take it to Ithaca with you. _No (Y/N) - don't think about that._

The pop music blares through the closed doors as you near them.

"Are you ready?" Sam asks once again, a cheeky smirk playing on his lips. You interlink your fingers with his.

"Yes I am."

Sam opens the door for you like the true gentleman he is and you stroll through, waiting for him on the other side. You greet fellow classmates and smile in response when they return you greetings, some paying you compliments on your dress, your hair, your make-up. Some of the girls look you up and down enviously, but you don't care. You're entitled to a good time; this is your pre-graduation party!

"You want something to drink?" Sam yells to you over the loud bouncy music. You nod in response and he disappears, but his absence his soon filled by Dean and Cas rejoining you.

You hear Cas groan in slight annoyance at Dean, who had pulled a bottle of whiskey from inside his suit jacket. You giggle as he swigs it heartily, winking at Cas. "Don't start Cas, I need this. I don't do pop music, you know that."

Cas rolls his eyes in response before taking the bottle from him and taking a large gulp himself. "Yuck! That tastes gross. I'm so not kissing you later if you're gonna smell like an old drunk hillybilly-"

You decide to leave them to it and go in search of your Adonis.

A few drinks later, after socializing with a few of the friends you shared classes with and reminiscing about old memories with Sam, Dean and Cas, the school principal, Mr. Kripke, takes the stage to announce who will be prom King and Queen. You don't understand why girls make such a huge deal of it; it was just a silly crown right? And with Sam, you always feel like a Queen anyway because he treats you like one. But nevertheless, you and Sam look up to Mr. Kripke from the table you're seated at to listen in on the nominations.

"And your Prom King is..." Mr. Kripke booms into the mic. Tension hangs in the atmosphere.

"DEAN WINCHESTER!"

The students all clap, yourself and Sam included. Dean groans and gets up from his chair, plastering a smile on his face and waving as he walks up onto the stage to retrieve his crown. Deep down you knew that Dean would win it; he's extremely popular with the ladies, despite none of them knowing about his true sexual identity.

"And your Prom Queen is... Alannah Guthrie!"

You clap along with the others again. You don't know Alannah all that well but she seems nice... And harbors a massive crush on Dean. _'I bet this is her ultimate fantasy,_' you find yourself thinking with a slight smirk on your face. If only she knew.

The clapping dies down and Alannah accepts her crown. You see Dean standing there awkwardly and you frown.

He taps the microphone in front of him. "This thing working? Oh. Yeah. Um... Listen. Thanks everyone for voting me as your Prom King..." The room erupts with cheers again. "But I think there's something you should all know." He pauses, and you and Sam exchange confused glances.

Dean clears his throat. "I can't live like this anymore. I need to be honest. Which is why I'm gonna just come out and say it." He takes a deep breath.

"Castiel Novak, I am in love with you. I have been since the moment I met you. You know this already, but... I just need everyone else to know too."

He's looking directly at Cas now, and as you turn to look at Cas too, you notice that his eyes are starting to well up.

"I love you too Dean Winchester!" he yells back as he stands up and claps. Everyone throughout the room waits with bated breath, processing the information.

Before long, the crowd erupts into applause for the pair, yourself and Sam included. Cas runs up to Dean on stage and engulfs him in a huge hug. Many of the students seem happy for the pair, except Alannah who screeches "YOU'RE GAY?!" at Dean before being ushered off stage by Mr. Kripke.

You turn to Sam, feeling quite emotional yourself. "Dean came out?" you ask in disbelief, your voice loud over all the noise.

Sam grins. "Looks like it. Very proud brother right now."

You turn back to watch Cas and Dean, who are now running off the stage and headed towards the exit.

"Hasta la vista bitches!" Dean bellows at you both, clutching his crown with one hand and pulling Cas along with the other as they both sprint past you.

You both laugh at the pair. Sam turns back to you, a smile spread across his features. "Come on, let's go dance."

You happily oblige, and as a slow smoochie song starts to play through the speakers, you find yourself in Sam's warm, comforting embrace, swaying slightly to the music. He looks down into your eyes, and you can feel the passion in them burning into your own. He grins and takes you by surprise when he picks up in his arms so that you're at eye level now.

"God, why'd you have to be so short? I can't reach you all the way down there," he teases, rubbing his nose against yours lovingly.

"Excuse me!" you tease back. "More like why'd you have to be such a God damn giant!"

He chuckles and his expression softens. "Did I already tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he murmurs in your ear.

"Yes I believe you did."

"Well this is me repeating myself then."

He looks into your eyes once more before pressing his soft lips against yours, causing your heart to leap and pound excitedly. After a few moments you pull back and rest your forehead against his.

"Shall we go? I sorta have... A surprise for you," you say, your stomach knotting in anxiety as you gaze into his deep, hazel orbs. His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Okay," he answers simply, smiling in joint anticipation with you. He places you gently back on your feet and you lead the way to the exit.

"I want you to close your eyes Sam."

He does as he is told, and you take a deep breath, leading him up the path. A short walk away, your Grandparents own an old house which sits on the edge of a beautiful lake. Fortunately, they just rent it out as a 'holiday home' to people so it remains fully furnished but nobody permanently resides there. They've kindly allowed you to use it for the night, however they don't know the real reason as to why you've hired it.

You wanted tonight to be perfect, and so it shall be. In every single way imaginable.

You lead Sam up the steps slowly and unlock the door. "Eyes still closed until I say so okay?" you order him teasingly.

"They're closed, (Y/N)," he reassures you, clutching your hand tightly for support.

You take him through the house and onto the back porch which faces the lake. With no neighbors at all and in a secluded part of town, this was perfect for your intentions. You'd previously laid out blankets, towels and pillows, and a bottle of champagne awaited your arrival on a small table with two glasses. You situate Sam so that he's facing towards the lake and you take another deep breath.

"Okay Sam. You can open your eyes now."

He opens his eyes slowly, and they practically light up as he takes in the scenery. His mouth drops open and he gasps.

"Wow (Y/N)... This... This is amazing..."

He shakes his head and turns to you, scooping you up into a big hug.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asks incredulously, pecking at your face with chaste kisses in excitement.

"Sam! Stop," you giggle as he attacks you with kisses. "Of course you deserve this." You smile sincerely at him and he gently lets you down so that you're back on your feet.

"I've done it because... Well it's our six month anniversary," you start nervously. "And I have something I wanna give to you."

He tilts his head in confusion and he looks so damn cute.

"Samuel Winchester... I love you. I'm in love with you. I really, really am. And I figured that it's easy for me to tell you that. But we're past that now. I want to _show_ you. I want to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Sam watches you as you speak, his eyes burning with intensity, searching yours.

"What are you saying, (Y/N)?" he eventually murmurs, closing the small distance between you.

You smile weakly. This is harder than you thought it would be. But why?

You take a deep breath and ghost your hands up Sam's arms and over his chest. You fiddle with his tie nervously.

"I'm saying that... I want to be closer to you. I want us to be closer than we've ever been before." You look up into his eyes. "I love you, Sam. I want to give you my most precious gift... Tonight." You wait anxiously for his response, and he gently tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I don't want you to think it's what I want, therefore making you feel like you have to," he replies, concern dancing in his eyes.

You shake your head and chuckle under your breath. "It's what I want, Sam."

He smiles softly, almost in reassurance. "If it's what you want... Then so do I."

Sam leans down to press his lips against yours, in which you reciprocate the kiss passionately, wrapping your arms around his neck. He scoops you up again, carrying you over to the bedding you'd made up prior to the prom, as your lips move together in almost perfect synchronization.

He places you back on the wooden floor of the porch. You glance over at the lake, glimmering in the moonlight; it's a beautiful warm summer's night.

You look back up at Sam, and you carefully unbutton his suit jacket before sliding it off his shoulders and placing it on a nearby chair. He lets you remove his tie and unbutton the white shirt slowly and they join the jacket on the chair. You can't help but run your hands over his arms and chest and down his stomach, admiring his half naked torso.

You turn round slowly so that Sam can unlace your corset. He runs his hands over your shoulders and down your arms, his fingers deftly undoing the ribbon at the base of your spine. He unlaces the corset and you feel the dress become looser, until it eventually slides down your body, leaving you in the white satin and lace lingerie you'd purchased especially for tonight. Sam ghosts his hands down your sides once more and softly places a chaste kiss on your neck. You sigh with pleasure and tilt your head, gaining him more access to your neck, and he peppers soft kisses along it, his hands holding your hips.

You step out of the dress and kick off your heels before turning back to Sam, who was now even more taller. You learn up on your tiptoes and Sam stoops down and your lips meet again sensually. You fumble with his belt and undo his pants, letting them fall down to the floor. He too steps out of them and removes his shoes in a fluid motion, and once again his hands are round your waist, pulling you closer to him.

Sam softly darts his tongue against your lower lip, his hands wandering over your body. He breaks away from you to kneel on the blanket-clad floor, taking you with him.

"Lie down, (Y/N)," he whispers, as you lean back onto your elbows before laying on your back. You wriggle a little to make yourself comfortable and Sam looms over you, positioning himself between your legs. Your breathing starts to become more erratic as you nervously anticipate the moment you've been waiting for since you'd first laid eyes on Sam Winchester.

He plants gentle kisses along your collarbone and down your chest, over your breasts tentatively and across your stomach. He must notice your heavy breathing.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" he asks in a concerned tone, watching you momentarily for a reaction. You just nod frantically at him in response, and he continues.

Sam reaches the waistband of your lacy panties, and he carefully tugs them down. You buck your hips to allow him to drag the material down your thighs, leaving you exposed to him.

You gasp as he gently opens your legs and continues to pepper kisses up your thighs, nipping and sucking at the skin now and then. He takes you by surprise when you can feel his mouth against your most intimate place, wanting to prepare you.

Sam licks a broad stripe up your pussy, starting from your entrance and up to your clitoris. You moan his name loudly as he moves his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and you buck your hips instinctively, grounding your hips against his face in excitement. He speeds up his licking, moving his tongue around teasing your entrance; moving back up to your clitoris he takes it in your mouth gently and sucks on it, encouraging groans and cries of gratitude from you.

"Oh... Sam..." you mew as you can feel your inner walls start to throb and tighten. Sam responds to you by slowly inserting one of his fingers inside you, using it to stroke your sweet spot and to stretch you gently. You finally succumb to your orgasm when Sam inserts a second finger, and pumps it in and out of you in rhythm with his tongue against your clitoris. The spring that was tightly wound inside you uncoils, and you come shouting Sam's name.

Once you come down from your high, Sam is hovering above you once again, and he kisses you sweetly.

"We don't have to have sex (Y/N). Not if you don't want to," he assures you. You love how caring and considerate he is of you.

You smile at Sam, your head still light and hazy from your high. "Sam. I want to have sex. Please."

He returns the smile and he is positioned between your legs once more, his erect cock ready at your entrance.

"Just... Go slow, okay?" you ask him, your eyebrows knitted together in slight worry at how big he was. You know that this will hurt, but you want it so badly.

"I will," Sam murmurs in reply. He takes a deep breath and presses his lips to yours once more, and starts to gently push his girth inside you. Your walls stretch to try and accommodate his size, and you can't help but wince and break the kiss to gasp at the stinging pain in your nether regions.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Sam asks worriedly.

You shake your head and attempt a reassuring smile. "No... Keep going."

You look into his eyes, now considerably darker with lust. You can feel your eyes start to water as he pushes himself further and further into you, until you're sure you can feel him against your cervix.

"Sam..." you whisper. "I want to hear you say it."

"(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)... I love you. With all my heart," he whispers in reply, your noses touching.

A tear rolls down your face slowly. "I love you too, Sam. So much."


End file.
